What Happens when you get trapped with you love?
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: A bit sour lemon but not really bad for my 1st story


Disclaimer/Warning (Must Read)

Disclaimer/Warning (Must Read)

Me-"Kay this is my first fan fic I hope you like it! It's about Heero and me (Relena) finally getting

together. Yes total tear jerker romance so grab tissues girls" 

Heero-"Stop babbling baka and get on with the story!"

Me-"Heeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrroooooooooooo"

*Jumps in his arms 

Heero sweat drops 

"Kunichiwa Relena"

Duo sniffs

"I'm in this story too right?"

"Oh course you are my Shimgami, it wouldn't be truly an Gundam Wing story if you wasn't there!"

"Yea"Duo cries jumping up and down.

"Cause I have some payback for Heero. Tricked me into punching him and with no warning he punches me back, that hurt!" Duo whispers plotting his evil revenge for my favorite assassin.

"Who are you talking to Duo?" Heero asked very irritated.

"Don't worry about him my sweet Heero!"

"O.k. I do not own Gundam wing, or anything else that may appear in my romantic (bit fluffy story!). But the guys

who do own them are totally kawaii! Wish I could force them to draw me nothing but Heero, Duo, and Quatre pictures."

"Quatre?" Heero said looking at me

"Whoops.."

"You like that weak Quatre!" Heero cried getting mad

"Uh-oh you got him mad" Duo said hiding behind me.

"I resent that Heero" Quatre said appearing at the sofa drinking his usual tea.

"Oh, I better get going to sort this whole misunderstanding before someone gets hurt! Namely me and Quatre." I said backing away from Heero

"O-me-kuso!"

"OH boy!"

What happens when you get trapped on a train with your secret deadly love!

~Saturday morning 10:00 a.m. we find our pilots and Relena on a train heading to the Sanq Kingdom. When Duo

said something dumb to Wu and they started fighting. Guns were drawn who will win? ~

The next 5 minutes were filled with shots and cries of anger. People passing by our room were knocking on our door calling in "Are you o.k?"

Of course in unison we all said "Shut Up!" Then our door opened and 4 people came in. A girl with long hair and freaky eyebrows named Dorothy, next came my 

dear but overprotective brother Milliardo and my best friends Hildy and Rebecca. When they laid their eyes on our scene well they of course sweat dropped.

When we saw them there our dangerous little group looked at the mess we caused, our legs were all entangled, shirts ripped. Trowa's was trying to hold Wufei's head back 

cursing every few minutes from Wu-Wu's constant biting. Poor Quatre holding Wu's waist was getting jabbed in his now bloody by Wufei's elbow.Heero had

a headlock on Duo and I was giving Duo a noggie. Then I realized I was staring right at Heero and our legs were entangled. I blushed untangled my feet, and getting

control over myself faced our visitors. My heart racing from accidentally touching Heero legs wild thoughts running through my mind.. .

"Darn it's over" Dorothy said pouting, and then she saw Quatre was hurt. She pushed the injured Wu and Trowa out of the way to get near Quatre.

"Oh Quatre your hurt here" She bent down and started to rip from her already too short skirt.

"No you don't have to." Quatre said blushing at the new length of her skirt.

"I was just trying to help," said a very annoyed Dorothy.

"I have nothing else to OH!" She took of her scarf and placed it lovingly near Quatre's nose to help stop the blood. While they looked lovingly at each other 

I sighed and wished for the same thing with Heero. Lost in thought I didn't realize that Heero had his hand out to help me up. At last he got a bit irritated at me

and grasped my hand, snapped out of my wonderful dream my eyes traveled up my captors arm. Then stopped momentary at a dark green t-shirt that hardly hid 

the boy's sexy, sleek, strong, chest and traveled up move the dark hard cobalt blue eyes of my love Heero.

"Heero"

"Relena"

"Huh?" Everyone said staring at Heero and me. Hildy dropped Duo's head at the sight waking him up. He blinked sat up and looked around, with a sudden wicked smile

he scooted over to us. Tapped my shoulder and started chanting.

"Heero and Relena lying in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g"

I rolled my eyes cause Duo is just being silly again. He tapped Heero's shoulder and said

"What are you going to name the Perfect Chibi Solider?" I actually saw a hint of a 1/2 smile from Heero. It made me laugh weird huh?

Heero gave a little tug and pulled me up, and let go of my hand. As you can tell I was very disappointed, then Heero jumped Duo and they had a childish fistfight.

"Oh stop it you guys stop acting like children the war is over!!" I cried, of course no one heard me. Trowa pulled out some circus knives and threw them in the middle of

Duo and Heero to get them to stop fighting.

"So, what are you doing here Zech's?" Trowa asked in his usual monotone.

"Going back to the Sanq Kingdom after a vacation met these pryo's on the way."

"PRYO!" Rebecca and Hildy both punched Milliardo to let him know that you don't mess with girls.

"OW!"

"Weakling"(You know who said that)

"Their strong!" Milliardo whined.

"Every one knows that guys are physically stronger then girls. Quatre said after stopping his nosebleed.

"Yea right" Rebecca scoffed

"Girls are stronger physically and mentally!" I agreed.

"Wrong! Girls are weak and well womanly!" Wu-Wu continued

"Prove it in a battle with me Quatre" Dorothy challenged. She walked out of the room and led us to their gigantic train room.

"Quatre must really be loaded to get this room," I whispered

"Actually my father rest his soul owns this train company," Quatre corrected. In the room we formed a circle around Quatre and Dorothy to make a ring.

I was kind of ashamed of myself the Princess of a kingdom that wants pacifism and here I am watching a fight! But I just had to see who would win..

"LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!" Duo cried as Quatre lunged towards Dorothy being a War Queen she stuck her foot out and 

*Bam 

Down goes Quatre; in unison all the g-boys slap their heads. Dorothy turned Quatre over and yanked his head up turning Quatre's face pink. Quatre's hand frail around wildly 

trying to breath. Suddenly he gathers his wits and

*Boom 

An elbow jab to the stomach.

"OHHHHHHHHH" Dorothy cried falling down in pain, Quatre's face red from the battle or was from Duo's constant crying out 

"Boys Rule Girls Drool", and

"Quatre's DA MAN!"

Anyway Quatre pulled Dorothy up by her shirt; his eyes glazed over like an animal

"I win, this unnecessary fight is over"

"YEA!" Duo cried

"Ow" Duo just got his head slapped from Rebecca and Hildy. Then a suddenly crazy laugh came from nowhere

"WEAKING!" Dorothy cried jabbing her knees were it hurts the most. Quatre defeated fell face first on the floor. Dorothy pulled her sweat drenched

hair from her face walked to Quatre and straddled on his back. She lent forward and whispered in his ear

"Come one your not even trying" slapped his butt and got up.

"Game" Trowa said

"Dorothy Won!!" I cried

"Oh yea I'm bad I'm bad!" Dorothy danced around the room-giving suck it signs to the boys.

Later at night we were still in Quatre's big room, all of us asleep. Hildy leaning against the wall, Dorothy against the still bruised

Quatre, Rebecca against Trowa smiling like mad, I leaned against Heero and my brother leaned against me. In a sense we were all dreaming about each

other. Except my brother he was dreaming abut Noin and Wu-man about Nataku. In the mist of my wonderful dream about Heero and me I heard a low beeping sound

like an alarm clock. I opened my right eye and saw Heero typing; I looked around to see who else was up. Hey! Duo's missing, Heero got up I closed my eyes to pretend like

I was asleep and leaned to my left were Heero was. Heero held my shoulder and put me up straight could feel those hard dark cobalt eyes on me, then he left closing the door

behind him. I opened my eyes shrugging off he case of the missing God of Death thing off cause he could have went to the bathroom after all the beer he had earlier. I got up and tiptoed

to the door and opened and walked into the hallway. I heard a closing sound on my left,

'Ha there you are Heero' I thought and walked bravely to the door. I put my ear to the door to listen on what he's doing and heard a mumbling sound followed by typing.

'Heero going over a new mission I just know it! Oh, but now he has to leave again'. Then it all began, I had the craziest idea I opened that door and stepped in. A gun pointed then met me

straight in my face!

*Gasp!

'Its only Heero Yuy The Trained Assassin. What's he going to do kill me?' My dry wit went on.

"Off to fight again huh Heero?" Looking in his eyes trying not to cringe from his legendary Glare of Death. Then I suddenly saw something strange in his eyes, like he wanted to tell me

something but he's holding it back.

"Humph" was his answer he lowered his gun and walked to his lab top closing it. It was practically the only light in the room. So it was almost completely dark, then Heero started to walk towards the door.

"No!" I cried and grabbed his wrist stopping him from walking out on me once again. I walked straight between Heero and the door looked in his eyes and suddenly like I was being controlled a whisper came from my mouth.

"Don't walk out on me Heero"

'There is something different about you Heero, what is that look in your eyes. I seen that look before, oh I remember! When Quatre's dad died that same look was on his face its sadness! What do you want to tell me? I've never

seen that look in your eyes'

"Relena.." Heero said almost a whisper pulling me out of deep thought.

"You in over your head, get out of my way!" he said in a forceful tone. He then pulled out his gun and faced it towards me again. I didn't move 

'NO I will not move Heero'

"MOVE!"

'Maybe this will work' I started to cry hoping he will soften

*Bang!

"Ah!" I ducked and cover. Heero made a move towards the door.

'Wait I'm still alive!'

"HEERO!"I cried out lunging towards him 

*Wham

I tackled his legs and down we went

"Owf"

*Creak

"Relena you baka stay out of my way!" Heero said

*Smack!

I few across the room landing on the side of a bed on my back with a loud thud.

"I can't do that Heero, can't you see how much I love you?" I said pulling myself up on my knees.

"No matter what you do I can't stop loving you"

"Huh 'Love'?" Heero walked towards me with a surprised look on his face. I nodded my head to show that I had feelings for him. Then I saw that look again in his eyes.

I gently took hold of Heero's wrist bowed my head down totally embarrassed at what I said and asked him point blank.

"Heero what is it?"

"Relena.." he said his very soft voice. Now it was my turn to be surprised he's showing feeling! I looked in his eyes and they actually soften. Just looking at him 

made all my pain go away I forgot that he slapped me. Then in 1 smooth motion he bent down took my hand and pulled me up. He took his other hand under my chin tilting it up, and he captured 

my lips with his. My 1st instinct was to back off.

'What are you thinking Relena? He's finally kissing you! Enjoy it!' So I just withered in the sweet bliss of Heero's kiss the feeling of Heero pulling my shirt up, and the soft way he wrapped me in his arms pulling me closer.

" Oh Heero..."

Chap 2

~Now lets go to the Shinagami~

'I have to control myself' I said, sticking my long glorious braid in my mouth.

'I can't laugh they'll hear me. I have wanted them to make out. Man that was so funny sending Heero a fake mission.'

'Man Hildy would kill me if she found out what I did uh oh!'

I just had a thought

'Forget Hildy, what would Heero do if he found out?' 

"Heero stop!" 

"I'm ticklish" Relena purred

I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing

'Oh well! This is SO worth me being killed over. Glad they didn't caught me when I opened the door. I wonder what that shot was anyway?'

~Back to Me+Heero~

'Is this all just a dream?' Just then I felt Heero's finger stroke my bare back

"No this is not a dream Heero actually made love to me!' I lifted my head up from his beautiful tan tone bare chest and started kissing his neck.Heero then put his arms around me. Oh yes I was in heaven, his arms traveled down my back then...

"HEY!" I bounced off Heero and landed on my back. Heero rolled over and pinned me down by my arms.

"Heero why did you tickle me?" I playfully asked, because this reminded me of the Lion King.

"Felt like it got a problem?" Heero answered, and then something I thought would never happen Heero smiled!

~Back to Duo~

'Oh this is getting interesting. Wonder if I should turn Chibi and ruin this lovely dovely moment'

'Oh why not!' An arm suddenly reached out from behind Duo and grabbed his shoulder.

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK" I cried and slapping my hand across my mouth, hoping the lovers didn't hear me. I looked up to see who scare the poop out of me and saw.. Wufei!

"Hey Wu-Wu waz up?" I said trying not to sound nervous.

"What are you doing now Maxwell?" he said looking at the door.

"Nothing..."I answered giving him my best puppy eyes.

"Oh, again Heero again I want more!!" 

I put my hands on my mouth again and fell to the floor crying from laughter. Wufei finally realizing what's happening looked sickened

"Your sick! How low in the injustice scale can you get?"

"Lower then Zech and Treize together!" I said between clenched teeth.

"Ah, I give up on you Duo. Your impossible!" He said pulling a soda from z-space.

"Where have you been my sweet Angel of Death?" Yawned Hildy who walked behind Wufei rubbing her bright purple eyes sleepily looking at Duo and Wufei.

"Listening to a live porno show." Wu-Chang spat.

"Huh? Duo you know the rules no porno without me!"

"Gomen Hildy-babe." I bowed my head for a second and.. .

"Bye Hildy-babe!" Using the mighty power of running from women/Wufei/anyone irritated at me I raced down the hallway and into Q-man's room. Seeing everyone so sound asleep I had the biggest urge to cry out FIRE! But then when they realize it's a joke they would want to know why I was there. So being smart I tiptoed my way past Trowa who Rebecca was still leaning on smiling having you know what kind of dream. ^__^

Trowa being extra conscience to big noises opened his eyes giving me a curious expression. I put my finger to my mouth and said shush!!!! He nodded his head and looked down, Rebecca groaned in her sleep and snuggled closer. Of course Trowa blushed and Duo snickered being his evil self.

'Oh this is good Trowa blushing and showing expression! Heero and Relena are getting jiggy with it, and well Rebecca is having one of those dreams. I can defiantly have fun with this information.'

I reached my destination! Quatre's big bag of stuff. Or what I like to call it "Q-man's loaded but does not want to show it " bag. 

'Let's see what do we have here'

After pulling out some cell phones, sticking one in my pocket.

'Won't even know you're gone'

Some cd players, decided to take one of them too, and classical c.d.'s and condoms

'Quatre you player!'

'Ah Ha the treasure!' I pulled out my Chibi DSH

~For those who don't know there are a few fan fic's where Duo gets a Chibi DSH for Christmas from Quatre. For turning into Chibi-Duo to test-drive it (nearly killing everyone) Quatre decided to keep DSH from Duo. Now Duo being sneaky knew exactly where it was hidden~

After recovering my new best friend I pulled out a camera, and pixie sticks.Attaching the camera to the Chibi DSH I ripped open three of the sugar filled jewels and inhaled them. I felt the power! Shrinking a few sizes down I jumped in my buddy's cockpit and powered up.

"IM BACK!!!"

~Back to Heero and me! ~

"Heero, I have a question," I said stoking his sweat-drenched hair.

"Nani?" 

"What was keeping you back from telling me how you truly feel?" He laughed his mechanical laugh, but it sounded different, it sounded happier

"I was taught to followed ordered, my orders were to kill you."

"But, for some reason I just couldn't kill you, I fought with myself many times. Tonight I guess your purity finally reached me. I finally accepted the fact the I love and care for you." He leaned down and nuzzled my neck.

"But you shot at me your mission came first huh?"

"Look" He said reaching out his hand brushing his hand across my breast sending shivers down my spine.

"Look", taking my eyes away from Heero's passion filled eyes I looked at the thing in his hand.It a piece of my hair, but shorter, then it hit me.

"You shot my hair, amazing!"

"Ha, Heero no matter where I go there is no one quite like you." I lifted my head up and kissed Heero and put my arms around Heero's chest, outlining those firm muscles that I finally get a chance to touch. After a few minutes of passionate kissing rolling around the bed exploring each other I pulled away.

"Heero I have to know will be gone tomorrow?I don't think I would stand it if you were gone from my life again." I stared into those big Persian blue eyes trying to find an answer.But all Heero did was look away, I actually felt my heart drop.

"No, I don't think I'll be gone.I think I'm going to stop running from you."Heero answered.

"Then that means you will stay here and protect me? To be my bodyguard?"I said excitedly, my hopes going though the roof.

"Yes Relena" Heero said in a husky voice.

"And does Relena have a new boyfriend?"I teased him, knowing that I'm no danger.

"And a new boyfriend" Repeated Heero giving me another smile.

~Back To the Chibi God Death! ~

"BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH" I love that oh so lovely rush you get right before ruining someone's moment. Nani? Why is Hilde at the door? Oh yea right! She figured it out."

"Da well, is all good it's all good," I said speeding towards the door."BWAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH, Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Chibi Shinigami is back!" I called into the microphone.

"Nani, Uh oh its Duo NO Please Don't!" Hildy begged

"Its Shinigami TO YOU" I yelled cutting holes in the door, and other things . . .

"Ow ow Duo stop hitting cutting me! fine FINE SHINIGAMI! Stop it!" As soon as the hole was big enough I flew though it.

"SHINIGAMI ALERT!" Hilde called

"Darn cover blown" I faced a very naked Relena and Heero, and slammed down a button on my cockpit that pressed the shutter on the camera.

*FLASH

"Nani? Duo!"

"I guess it is true, all princesses go for the solider," I teased

"I'm going to kill you Duo!!" Relena cried crawling out of the covers.

"Ne?" I then got a very unwanted eyeful of bare flesh.

"AHHHHHHH" 

*Black out

~Back to the Princess Pacifism~

It has been three hours after the incident of Heero and me, and the surprise pictures of the Chibi-Duo. Quatre has not stop blushing and starting at Heero and me, Wufei will not stop blabbering about how dishonorable it is to sneak off for a 'quickie' as he put it.Dorothy will not stop giggling and saying 

"I can not believe Heero and Miss. Relena did the nasty-nasty."

And my most trusted friends Hildy and Rebecca keep saying 

"How cute!" and my dear big Brother Milliardo never quite recovered.

*Flash back

"THEY MADE OUT I CANT BELIEVE MY BABY SISTER AND THAT SOILDER!" He kept crying out while being carried to the crazy house.No one really had the heart to tell him that we did more then just make out.

*Back to the Present

Trowa and Heero are fencing, the only act of violence I approve of.

"We really shouldn't meddle in their personal lives" Trowa said in our defense.But with that remark Heero gave another Yuy Glare of Death, and fenced harder.

"You have no proof that something happened."Heero growled, but like he has radar for coming in on the wrong time, in comes Duo though the door.

"Pictures are here!"

*Clash

"Tutsi" Trowa said because Heero just removed Trowa's sword, and pulled out his gun pointing it to Duo. 

"I want those pictures"

"Ne?I thought Relena took away all your guns," gasped a very confused Duo

"I gave him back one, I thought since we are on a Chibi vacation I'll screw pacifism" I said giving him a very evil smile, which to my surprise he returned.

"Duo . . ."

"Catch!"Duo tossed the package of pictures to Wufei.

"Nani?I don't want your injustice!"Wufei cried, and then like we couldn't see him he snuck a picture from the package and stuck it down his pants.He then tossed it to poor Quatre who was giggling at the time.

*BANG! There is a new hole in the wall

"Don't look at me Heero!Duo is the one who invaded your room while you were getting your freak on!" He then tosses it to Trowa, who of course jumps in the air doing his twirls and spins.

"Not mine" He said in his monotone landing.I watched in the corner of the room as the G-boys and my trusted friends passed the hot pictures.And as that was going on Heero shot fifty more holes in the wall.Then they dropped the pictures cause Rebecca could not catch worth nothing.Heero pointed the gun at the pictures and . . .

*Click

"Out, mmmm . . . that never happened before" Heero said reaching for a cartage with one smooth motion Heero refreshed his gun.Ahh, but I was quicker, before he reset his gun I was on the floor ripping them apart.After three minutes of being destructive I realized everyone was on the other side of Quatre's room laughing.

"Mission:Complete, but we have a new problem" Heero whispered looking at me with dark eyes.

"Ne" I said, 'of course Wufei has the last picture their laughing at Heero and me.'

I stood up and grabbed Heero's gun totaly angry.

'Now it's personal'

*Bang I shot point blank in the circle

"AHHHHHHH! MY WINERS ON FIRE!"Trowa cried out jumping around

"AHHHHHHH!" Everyone scattered screaming

"I DIDN'T KNOW TROWA COULD MAKE ALL THAT NOISE!" Rebecca cried out.

I looked at the floor where everyone was and there it is!I dove for the picture and looked at it.It a picture of Heero and me in the covers looking in each other's passion filled eyes.I stuck it in my pocket not being able to part with it.

"Mission: Complete" I said coping Heero

"BWAHAHAHSHAHHAHAHAH But I still have the negatives" Duo laughed from behind Quatre.Then his face turned ghost white when he realized what he said.

"After Him!" I hissed tossing Heero a gun from my bag.

"Eek!"Duo said running out of the door.

Well how do you like my story?Flames, praise or cake can be sent to [princess_melfina@hotmail.com][1]

www.communities.msn.com/SerenitysDigitalCrystal.com

   [1]: mailto:princess_melfina@hotmail.com



End file.
